The new Future
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is based after Ultimate Enemy. What does this girl want with Danny? Where is she from and how does she know Danny? Read and see. I know it's a bad summery but I'm not a short story author
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or the original characters there-of, sorry I like sounding smart. I do own any characters that are not in the show. I usually make my first few chapters short so they will gradually get longer.

Please Read and Review. Thanks.

Chapter one

Lilith

"Danny!" Jazz yelled as her dark haired brother left the kitchen. "Mom, Danny ate all the cereal again."

"Bye! I have to meet Tucker and Sam!" He yelled back as he reached the door. No sooner had he stepped on the front porch than his 'ghost senses' went off and a puff of blue came out of his mouth.

Danny looked around him to see if any one would see him 'go ghost'. No one was ever around at seven thirty but it had become a habit for him to check.

"Going Ghost!" Danny yelled. His clothes changed into the usual black and white jumpsuit and so did his hair and eyes, into white and green.

He flew down the street until he spotted the Box Ghost and Sam and Tucker.

Danny landed on the street next to them. "What are you up to?" He asked it confused.

"I am the Box Ghost!" It yelled. A blast of green knocked it over.

"We know!" A girl snapped.

"Who's that?" Danny asked his friends.

The girl flew toward them. She was in the same kind of jumpsuit as Danny; she looked like a female replica of him.

"Did Jazz get a make over?" Sam asked.

The girl opened a cardboard box and dropped it over the Box Ghost.

"Who are you?" Danny asked flying up to her. They were both flouting in the air.

"Danny Phantom?" She asked him, hurriedly.

"Yeah. Now who are _you_?" Danny repeated.

"I'm…" She stopped and looked down at Tucker and Sam. "I'm Lilith."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Danny asked, as they landed on the ground.

"Not yet." Lilith said, "But…"

She changed, her jumpsuit changed into a short t-shirt and low rise jeans, her hair changed into the same black color as Danny's and her eyes changed to the same dark color as Sam's. 

"…you will."

"What?" Danny asked, shocked, trading looks with Sam and Tucker.

"Lilith?" Sam asked her.

"I need your help, Dad." Lilith said to Danny.

"Please tell me there's someone behind me." Danny said to no one particular.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Danny Phantom or the original characters there-in. I do own any characters that are not in the show. I usually make my first few chapters short so they will gradually get longer.

Please Read and Review. Thanks.

Chapter Two

Clockwork

"Wait a minute. Danny's your dad?" Sam asked shocked to think who her mother was.

"Yeah." Lilith said simply. She took out a necklace and pointed it at the ground.

A ring of blue light came and surrounded them.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Man, your way more of a wimp than mom made you seem." Lilith said blatantly.

Suddenly it was as if they blinked and when they're-opened' there eyes they were in a strange room, covered with clocks and clock pieces.

"Clockwork?" Danny was the first to notice the strange baby.

"Danny?" Clockwork asked in his usual deep voice. He turned to Lilith and glared at her as he changed into a middle aged man.

"You said he wouldn't come." Lilith bragged.

"For that you will have to explain their alternate future with them." Clockwork said, he spun his staff and they 'blinked'. When they could see they could clearly tell that they were in Danny's basement, yet it wasn't. It was as if the lab had combined with a bedroom of a teenager.

"Lilith Julie Andrews Fenton?" Jazz yelled, down the stairs.

"I'm in my room Jazz!" Lilith called back. She turned to them. "In the closet." She shoved the three of them into her closet before they could argue.

"We're in the future hiding in a cramped closet." Tucker complained. There was no response from his two friends. "Danny! Sam!" He whispered louder.

"Shhh!" They whispered back, focused on the sounds outside their closet world.

"Your parents have been looking all over for you. They are not too happy. Lancer called and said you were late to all of your classes today, that you didn't even bother showing up for first or second block." Jazz scolded.

"I'll be right up." Lilith said, faking her apology. The basement door shut and Lilith ran back to the closet. The door whipped open. "Danny--wow this is cool--go intangible and takes Tucker and Sam--Still cool--to the front door. You don't know I'm ghost-girl yet, and hopefully not for a while."

"Couldn't you have just said that first?" Sam asked.

"Hey I'm 15." Lilith snapped, as if that was reason enough.


End file.
